Fred, George, Lee, and Love
by Weasley Weasley Jordan
Summary: George, Fred, and Lee all find Love to be a odd, yet funny thing. (Started AGAIN! Chapter 7 Up! )
1. George's Goodness

(a/n): Hi all! This is G. Weasley starting off our new Story idea. F. Weasley and L. Jordan will be adding there chapters in turn. Hope you like what we come up with. If not, oh well, at least were having fun. Right! Righto! So step right up and take a spell off. Or was that step right up and cast a spell? Anyhow. R/R and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these names, dates, places or events. The story idea is a combination of three odd friends who wanted to have some fun. Rowling is the true mastermind behind these stories and I praise her daily for her great ness. ::Bows to her greatness:: Were not worthy! Were not worthy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
She sighed, wandering out towards the Quidditch pitch. Everyone had gone to the Hogsmede trip for this weekend, so the school seemed a bit, empty. Katie Bell thought it was a bit too quite though. She had to serve a detention today, which meant missing this time around to Hogsmede.  
  
After serving her lame detention with Madam Pomfrey, scrubbing bed pans (she was lucky, considering Jade Summers had scrubbed them the day before), she decided to go do a bit of Chaser practice. Flying was always an exhilarating and rejuvenating feeling for her. Taking out her old Clean Sweep 300 and an old pair of practice robes, Katie was ready to relax the only way she knew how. Practice.  
  
As she stepped out of the locker room adjacent to the Pitch, she noted a sound of wood smacking metal. Looking up, she had just enough time to duck a flying Iron Bludger as it came speeding towards her head. "Ah!" She covered her head as she ducked. The Bludger flying around and away, headed for the person that hit it in the first place.  
  
Looking up Katie saw a red headed boy, zigging and zagging about, letting the bludger chase him a bit before he turned and smacked the iron ball once more. It went flying towards the other end of the pitch, and actually went through the center goal post. Clapping, Katie watched the red head lower to the ground to meet her. "Impressive George."  
  
George Weasley hoped off his broom and gave a bow. "Thank you, thank you, no autographs, please." Smirking lightly he gave a wink to Katie. "How did you know it was me? Maybe I'm Fred."  
  
There was a smile on her face for a moment, "Because your brother Fred doesn't have as good of accuracy as you do. Well, that and I remember hearing what you were doing for Fr-- Look out!" She ducked back, covering her face slightly as she watched George turn suddenly, only to take the Bludger hard into the chest, throwing him to the ground to wrestle around with the iron ball.  
  
"Mind. er. getting the. arg . box?!" He said as he struggled with the live ball. Katie ran over and grabbed the equipment box, dragging it over closer to George. He had gotten to his knees, sort of, and as the box was close enough, he slammed his body down and forged the Bludger into the allotted space, locking it down with a swift motion. Huffing he pushed the lid of the trunk down and fell backwards on the ground. "Some times I wish there was a off spell for those. I mean, blimy, if we can enchant them to knock the heads off people on brooms, you would assume we could enchant them to be turned off too."  
  
Chuckling lightly Katie moved over to set on the trunk, smirking down at George. "At least being a Chaser is easier. All I have to worry about is keeping the Quaffle from hitting the ground and scoring a easy 10 points."  
  
He gave a soft huff then turned to look at the auburn haired girl with one of those patented Weasley rogue smiles. "So, what was it you were saying? How did you know it was me? I think I heard complements. Something about my accuracy being better then my twin. And that I'm more handsome, more fun and funny. Did I also hear something about how dashing my smile was?" he flashed one of these of course.  
  
A snort and roll of dark gray eyes showed what the girl thought of this. "The first part, yes. But all that other gibberish is a bunch of hogwash and hooey." She said poking him with the end of her broom with a laugh. "But as I was trying to say, I heard what you did for Fred and Angelina. That was awfully sweet."  
  
The boy batted at the broom for a playful second as he slowly turned red in the face, but if it was genuine or a forced blush (she knew he could do that) Katie didn't know. "Aww shucks Miss. Bell. You flatter me so. It was nothing." He had said as he propped him self on an elbow to rest his head as he looked up at the girl.  
  
"Nothing my ass. If I had a twin sister that looked just like me, I wouldn't have done -her- detention just so she could go on a date." The girl said as she stood and sent a hand down, offering to help George up.  
  
"That, "he said taking Katie's hand and dragging him self up to his feet with her help, "Is the difference between you and me." Pausing he gave a laugh and wink. "Well that and the fact that you're a girl, and I'm a guy. You have brown hair and I don't you ---" His mouth was covered and he hushed up once more, thought smiling.  
  
George Weasley, do not start to name ever single thing that makes us different. again. Last time we determined that the only thing we have in common is age, house and year. So just shhh." Katie said as she let her hand drop from the red heads mouth, and a second later mounted her broom.  
  
"There's more then that! We both have a good since of humor, though yours seems to be lacking a bit, and." He stopped as he caught the look on Katie's face. Giving her a wink he mounted his broom and flew up to meet her. "Okay, okay, enough already. I know when to stop." He looped around to hang from his broom like a sloth as he hovered near by. "Are you going to practice? Or just flying?"  
  
"Well I was going to practice, but since I'm the only chaser here, I guess ill just fly about for a bit. Unless. hay George, wanna toss the Quaffle around a bit?" She asked with a hopeful grin.  
  
"Thought you would never ask." The red head said as he swooped back up onto his broom and back down to the trunk, soon grabbing the red Quaffle. A moment later he was back up next to her, grinning. "Let's play." And he took off, speeding on ahead with the ball.  
  
Katie laughed as she dashed off after him, swooping in on his left side before shaking his vision and sneaking up on his left. She soon grabbed hold of the Quaffle from under George's arm and took off for the other end. The two stole the ball back and forth, or passed it to each other for a good hour, testing each other's skills. Katie had the ball now, and she was determined to keep it away from George no matter what. She had just about pushed him off his broom one time even, but he stayed on, and she kept the Quaffle.  
  
Reaching the other goal ends, she sent the ball sailing through a hoop hearing a 'bing' as she made a score. She looped around and grabbed the Quaffle, tucking it in under her arm. "Yeah! That's 90 to 70!" She looked about for George; suddenly feeling that had been too easy. "Hey, where did you g-Ah!"  
  
Feeling arms wrap around her waist, Katie screamed and flailed her arms, losing the Quaffle as it dropped to the ground below. She had been yanked off her broom by those arms and pulled backwards, into someone what was laughing almost uncontrollably. George had snuck up behind the girl and grabbed her from behind, yelling "Gotcha!"  
  
Pounding her hands on the boy's hands she yelped. "Oh! You're evil, evil, evil George Weasley! I could have fallen."  
  
He frowned, tightening his grip on her, though he still was chuckling a bit. "Katie! I would never let you fall, but if you keep hitting my hands like that you're going to be thrown off soon. I swear I won't let you fall."  
  
The girl stopped, though held her hands tightly onto George's arm, disliking this feeling of having no control over the situation. She liked to have her own broom. so she controlled where and what she was going to do and go. "Just, let me done. Please."  
  
"Awe Katie. I'm hurt. You don't trust me?" He said with a snicker as he started to steer the broom into a circle, trying to scare the girl more.  
  
"George!" She said almost stressing his name so badly through tightly bitten lips that it shocked George to a stop.  
  
He hovered there blinking as he looked at the girl. "Katie, I swear, I won't let go of you." He said softly as he tightened his grip around her waist.  
  
Stiffening as he suddenly stopped and spoke, Katie leaned back into him, still wishing to either have her broom back or her feet on the ground. "I, I, I know, but. please." She had turned her head to look over her shoulder, just as George turned more towards her as well. Both almost run into each other's face.  
  
Being so close, the two just blinked at each other for a moment; a moment that seemed to last for minutes. Finally George swallowed hard and nodded, lowering the two to the ground. He felt his feet touch the sandpit of the Quidditch pitch, but he hadn't taken his eyes off the dark grays that stared back at him.  
  
She was surprised at how clear his eyes looked as she stared into his hazel gaze. She also hadn't realized that she actually did feel safe being held so tightly by the boy. He feet had hit the ground, making her blink for a second. He had brought her back to the ground! Standing straighter she finally took her eyes off his, turning again, only to feel his arms still wrapped about her waist. "George?"  
  
He watched her turn away, but still looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. When had Katie Bell turned into a real girl? "hum?" he said in reply to hearing his name.  
  
"You. um.. you can let me go now." She said softly.  
  
"Huh? Oh!" he released his arms from around her, letting the girl go as he stepped back. "Sorry." He said blushing for a second. There was an awkward silence for a moment before he cleared his throat. "See! I told you I. er, wouldn't let you fall." He gave her a good old Weasley smile before taking hold of his broom. "Um. ill go get the Quaffle while you retrieve your broom." Turning he headed for where the red ball had landed in the Pitch.  
  
The rest of the time out in the Pitch was as if they had a silent understanding that, well, nothing happened. And that would be correct! Nothing -did- happen! After another hour of good practice, the two headed back to the Gryffindor Common rooms and slowly found each of their friends. From the sounds of it, Hogsmede had some interesting problems in its own self.  
  
(a/n) Okay people! Here is the sad lil beginning. Not too good I know. But I'm working on it. Let me. or I should say Us, know what you think about it. ~G. Weasley ^_~ 


	2. Fred's Trouble

"And the Pope said to the midget, 'I'm sorry son, but we have no nun's only 1 foot tall.' Flabbergasted the Midget left with his friend. 'See, now I'm sure of it.' 'Sure of what?' asked his friend. 'That last night I was screwing a penguin and not a nun.' Badumba." Fred Weasley laughed along with his friends after telling an old Muggle joke for like the thousandth time.  
  
"I don't know what it is about that joke, but it gets funnier every time you tell it Fred." Lee said as he started to get control of his laughter, leaning on the table across from Fred and Angleina Johnson. Alisia Spinit and Jade Summers sat on either side of him. All of them still laughing.  
  
"I think…" spoke up Alisia, "that it's the stupid faces he makes with each person." And in that moment she tried mimicking one of the faces by scrunching up her lips, nose and eyes and forcing her tongue out of the side of her lips. This was made a lot harder to do because of the simple fact that she couldn't stop laughing.  
  
The gang saw this and busted up laughing again, soon spinning into more reasons why Fred's stupidest joke was so funny, even though they knew the punch line every time.  
  
They all continued on with there fun, not noticing a blond girl slip into the Three Broom Sticks, looking about as if looking for someone. This girl was dressed in what some would call Muggle clothing; black pants and a goldenrod and mulberry colored shirt, covered only with a sleeveless vest like robe.  
  
Meria Dibar was a 6th year transfer student from France. She and her twin brother, Christopher, had transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. The reasoning behind there move was never advertised. As a matter of fact it was rather a mystery, and to anyone who asked, the twins from France simply said ''oo get a be'ter education. Everyone knowz zat 'Ogwartz iz ze bezt school zhair iz.'  
  
Jade Summers looked up from her drink and gave a smile. "Hey, look all. Meria finally crawled out of that cave she hides in at School."  
  
This brought the heads of the others up and to turn towards the door. Fred, standing waved a hand to her. "Oiy! Meria! Common' over here."  
  
The girl blinked then gave a large smile as she saw the red head. He had been who she was looking for earlier. "Fred!… um… or…" She frowned and stopped near the table looking at Fred. It was obvious she just realized she couldn't tell if this was Fred or George.  
  
The red head laughed and gave Meria a wink. "Call me Sunny Sunshine." He said giving her a clue to which he was.  
  
With this simple statement give to her she grinned, sure it was Fred now. It was something he used to do to her, a while back, to get her to either smile or laugh. And you would too. I mean really now, if some red headed kid came up to you talking about 'I'm Sunny Sunshine. I'm your best friend. I want to help you.' Over and over in a high pitched voice with eyes so wide and rounded they would put professor Trellawny's magnified stare to shame, well, I'm sure you would laugh as well, no matter how deep a depression you might have been in.  
  
"Fred, can I talk 'oo you?" She said looking from him to the others at the table, who all looked slightly confused or amused. She looked back to Fred and nodded her head in the direction of the front doors. "Pleaze." Her aqua eyes looking almost pleading.  
  
Seeing no problem with this Fred threw an arm over the girls shoulder. "Sure." Looking down to his friends he gave a smirk. "Be right back. Have the next round ready. Lee's Buying." And with this he left with Meria out the front door of the pub, leaving Lee to look slightly bewildered and blinking.  
  
"I am?" blink, blink.  
  
After they reached the sidewalk just out side the doors of the Pub, Meria turned to Fred, and started talking.  
  
The small group of friends were watching with much interest, as the girl started to speak to Fred with animated hands, describing something.  
  
"Kiss me you fool, can't yoo see I love yoo?" Lee said with his voice raised higher as if trying to sound like Meria. He batted his lashes at Jade as they laughed.  
  
Angelina didn't seem too pleased though. She kept a look out the window, trying to keep an eye on Fred. "What is he doing?"  
  
Snickering Jade dropped her voice so to sound like a pretty good impression of Fred. "Aw Meria my love. If only you understood. I don't love you."  
  
"No! Oh Fred. Pleaze zay it izznt zo!" Lee continued on, using a even worse French accent then ever the writer could type (*cough*).  
  
Alisia and Jade seemed to think it was funny. Angelina continued to look out at the two, eyebrows furrowing more.  
  
"Meria my sweet! Please don't cry! You must understand… there is another… man." Jade said leaning on the table trying to keep her deep voice while she snickered.  
  
Lee gave a gasp and held his chest. "Sunny! What iz zth yoo zpeak of?!"  
  
Almost tearing up Alisia stood and moved around Lee to drop down in Jade's lap. "Oi! My love! It tiz be I. Your dearest! Franco!"  
  
Trying hard to look astonished, Lee choked out in his highest girly voice. "Sunny my Darling!! You have left me for a man! For… Franco no less! Humph!"  
  
Jade was laughing too hard to say anything, and then again, she didn't need to say anything at all. Alisia puffed up and grinned, speaking in her mock voice now. "Young French lady, you are dismissed. Fred here has left you for me. Fabulous Franco the Fabulous." With this Alisia, placed her hand over Jades laughing mouth and proceeded to kiss the back of her hand, making it look like she gave Jade the kiss.  
  
Lee about fell off of his chair as he saw this, for from his position, it truly looked like Alisia just kissed Jade. But Jade soon got her laughter under control. Pulling away from the hand covering her face she groaned. "Oh Franco my darling. I do not love you anymore. Not after a Kiss like that. Were you a fish in your last life?" She said as she leaned over trying to grab Angelina's arm. "My true love is this girl here. Please underst—"  
  
The Irish girl was cut off at Angelina garbed Jade's hand and pointed out the window. "Look!" She almost growled.  
  
The other three had been goofing around so much that they had forgotten Fred and Meria had still been out side talking. As they looked up, the last of their chuckled slowly died out as there eyes landed on the scene outside the pub.  
  
In Fred's arms was Meria snuggled down almost with her head to, what looked like, in his shoulder; her arms wrapped tightly around his back. Fred hugged her, holding her carefully, as he let one hand softly stroke her long dark blonde hair.  
  
From inside this looked very awkward. And considering that Angelina and Fred were considered a pair, even though it was never really official, well lets just say that all laughter stopped dead.  
  
Jade started to wince. "Ow, ow…" she whined as she tried pulling her hand free form Angelina's grip, which seemed to be tightening as much as her jaw was. "Angel, let go please." Jade asked as she tugged her hand. "Earth to Angelina. –Please- let go of Jade's hand now!"  
  
Angelina stood up, throwing Jade's squeezed hand down as she went over to order yet another drink.  
  
Eyes stuck on the two out side, Alicia, Jade and Lee all watched with interest as Fred held Meria just out side the pub. A Moment later, Fred leaned down and gave a soft kiss on Meria's cheek before standing up straighter and stepping back from her. He was saying something to her slowly, receiving a nod from the girl. As he reached a hand over to the French Girl's shoulder, patting it, he spoke a bit more receiving yet another nod and, to everyone's surprise, a moment later, Meria turned and dashed off.  
  
As the three saw Fred turn to return, they swiftly went about, looking at each other as if they hadn't been watching. Lee spoke saying "So, how bout those Applebee Arrows. Think they have a chance?"  
  
Angelina had just returned as well, setting a glass of butterbeer down on the table just a tad bit hard. "Applebee Arrows. Arnt they the red team? If it's got red in it, it doesn't deserve a chance." She said almost in a hiss through grounded teeth. She stared at Fred with daggers as she plopped her self back into her chair.  
  
Fred had just returned to the table with a slightly bewildered look on his face as he looked at how sullen the group had gotten. "Blimy, I leave you 4 for a few minutes and return to what looks like a Slytherin house reunion. Don't everyone laugh at once here." He plopped down next to Angelina and waved over to her drink. "Aw common Lee, I thought you were getting the next round of drinks."  
  
Simmering in an odd sort of anger Angelina stood up, glaring down at Fred. "Wanted a drink did you. Here, you can share mine." With that she did what was customary when a woman was upset with a guy at a bar; she dumped the large glass down over his front, slammed the mug on the table, and turned, walking out of the pub.  
  
His clothing soaked with the warm butterbeer, Fred's face turned a bright red as a confused and highly embarrassed look spread across his features. "Angel!" He said in utter shock.  
  
Alisia and Jade both stood up as well, The one looking rather upset at Fred while the later just shrugged and followed the two girls out.  
  
Lee watched Jade shrug and leave, sighing slightly as the Irish girl left as well. He returned his gaze to Fred. "You gone and done it now mate. You pissed Angleina off again, and this time Royally."  
  
"What did I do this time?!" The red head asked in an exasperated sigh, standing up and dripping on the floor. "Arg."  
  
"You know how girls are. But I think it has something to do with Meria. Common Mate. Lets get going. We can figure it out on the trip back to Hogwarts." Lee stood as well and started for the door; Fred in fallow. "You're lucky I stayed, I could have left with the girls you know."  
  
"Why did you stay then. Why didn't you go fallow Jade with your big puppy eyes and pretty face?" Fred asked in a mellow tone, stressing his words just slightly to give it that sullen but mocking sound.  
  
He had waited for his beer soaked from at the door with a slight smile on his face. "well if your going to be like that I cant run up and catch them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind my company." Lee raised a brow as Fred didn't seem to crack a smile. Well wasn't that just un-Fred like. Giving a sigh he dropped his own playful smiles and nodded. "Right, well. At least on our way back you can tell me what was up between you and Meria there. That might help solve things."  
  
Fred nodded lightly and followed his friend out of the pub, starting to walk with him back towards the school, explaining everything about Meria and him.  
  
  
  
* * * 


	3. Fred's Honor

(a/n): Well!! I had so many great complements that I was inspired to continue with this! The whole thing was suppose to be a grouping of work of my partners and mine works, but it looks like they have lost interest. So I have taken over things for now. Hope I do all right!

Normal Disclaimer: They aren't mine, Save for Jade and other Made up people, and even then I cant claim the most awesome world they live in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things had been fairly quite since the Hogsmede trip. George had been told all about what happened at the Three Broomsticks from Lee, but had not gotten the full story. Both he and Lee were now grilling Fred for details as they sat by a small fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Rooms.

"It's just not what it looked like. Nor is it how Lee is making it sound. He has the story so twisted now that it sounds like I was snogging her right there against the window of the pub!" Fred said, throwing a hand up in the air as if to accent his point. "It did not happen like that!"

"Come on Fred, you said your self she gave you a kiss." 

"A 'peck', I said a peck, -not- a kiss; there -is- a difference."

"Not much of a difference if you ask me." Lee said giving off a devious smirk. 

Fred turned his brown eyes to glare over at Lee, but slowly, his lips started to turn upward with his own smirk. "At least I've gotten pecks from a few girls. The only girl that would kiss your Ugly Mug is your mother." 

"Oh that was harsh!" groaned Lee as he clomped a hand over his heart and sighed heavily. "I have been wounded by thy sword of insults. Oh how shell I even survive?" Lee sighed, "Oh the pain the Ag---" He was cut off by the sudden wham of a couch pillow flying into his face.

"Oh hush Lee. I want to know what happened!" George said as he leaned further back into the couch (it was now missing a pillow), chuckling lightly over at his friend. Returning his attention to his twin, he gave a soft smile. "So common' old chap, out with it. What happened with you and Meria? What did she -really- say? Maybe if you just tell Angelina all this she wont hate you anymore." 

Fred blinked lightly looking over at George. "She really hates me now?"

"Hate might have been too strong of a word. Dislike for the time being. How's that?"

"Not much better." The boy sighed and pulled his legs up into his chair more, hugging his arms around one of his knees as he looked to be in thought. 

With a sigh of his own, George leaned forward on his knees to look over at Lee with a raised brow for a moment, then he turned his gaze back to Fred. He had never seen his brother this … depressed before. Actually the last time he saw Fred like this was when Zonkos was reported to have gone out of business, which they later found out was a huge April Fools Day prank. 

George watched his brother for a moment longer then reached out and poked him on the knee lightly. "Hello, earth to my twin. Come in Twin. Do you read me?" He merely got a nod from Fred. "Come on Fred. What did she say? I'm sure you two talked of something."

"George here has a point. Maybe if you tell Angelina what was said, she would understand." Lee said finally, not cracking any jokes about it all. He was curled up in the big seat of his own now, hugging the large couch pillow with both arms, his chin resting lightly on the top of it. "Maybe we can tell her for you. Might help." He said in a hopeful voice.

"I can't," was all the boy said as he looked over past George to another grouping of chairs near a table on the other side of the common room. Alicia, Katie and Jade were talking rather enthusiastically. Angelina wasn't with them. 

George gave an exasperated sigh as he flopped back again, throwing his hands up.

"Why cant you?" The darker skinned boy asked the twin. 

Fred watched as Katie and Alicia stood, giggling lightly before the two waved to Jade and started to leave. They headed for the girls dorms and were soon out of site. A roll of eyes was seen as he turned back to his best friend and his twin. "Have you ever made a promise to a friend and broke it?" 

Both boys frowned, but soon nodded. "Yes but my fingers were crossed." George pointed out with a wink to Lee.

Fred just continued. "I remember what one it was too. Remember how hurt Dad was when he found out we -broke- that promise?" 

A sigh came followed by a nod. "Yes, but what? We were twelve then and it wasn't -my- fault that his plugs collection melted from exposure to extreme heat. He only said not to touch them. I didn't." George said rambling a bit. 

"That's not the point. The point was that it hurt him to see you break that promise. Now, think of it this way. Break a promise to a girl. What are you left with then?"

"Tears, sad eyes, yelled words and perhaps a reddened stinging face from a slap?" Lee said, adding in his two cents.

"Precisely. Add on top of that the girl being a friend, and you lose a friendship. I promised Meria that I wouldn't tell anyone and I'm not going to. Point made; case closed." He looked off across the other side of the room, and noticed Angelina seated in a high backed chair, reading a rather large brown leather bound book. He heaved a large sigh and just sat there starring at her. You never know what you have till that person jumps up and pours Butterbeer down your front. He thought to him self as he watched her. How -was- he going to convince her it wasn't what it seemed, with out breaking his promise to Meria. 

Clearing his throat lightly, Lee stood, and tossed the pillow back at George. "Well, I think I'm going to go over and bug Jade for a bit before I head for bed. Potions test tomorrow, you know. Have to get up quite early and make sure the candied beetles eyes are ready to switch with the real ones for class." He gave a devious smirk to the twins as he stepped past them and over to the solitary red headed Irish girl, Jade Summers. 

Waiting until his friend had passed and moved away, George spoke up in a whisper to his brother. "Okay. He's gone now. So, are you going to tell me or not?" he asked as, well, Fred hardly ever keeps secrets form him. He assumed it was one of those times that it would be between only his brother and him. To his surprise Fred just shook his head, keeping his eyes fixed on Angelina. 

"I said I promised." He whispered back. 

A blank look came over George's face as his twin said this. He sat up straighter, as if in shock. "But, Fred… you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. As I said before, it could help you and Angelina."

A shake of his twins red head was given with, "I wont help Angel. And it would hurt Meria if anyone else knew. So don't bother asking again, because I wont tell you either. Brother or no brother, twin or no twin." 

"Blast it all Fred why don---" He was cut off by Fred's next words.

"How was detention? Did they know it was you or me?" Obviously, it was an attempt to change the subject.

George had stayed at Hogwarts earlier that day, so Fred could take Angelina out to Hogsmede. It was suppose to be a date, but by the sounds of it, Fred never happened to slip away with -just- Angelina, and by time he planed on doing so, the Butterbeer was already starting to dry in his robes. 

He was finding that he hadn't minded at all to stay at Hogwarts while his twin went on his date. He got to have a little 'practice' with Katie, which was something he didn't tell his best friend or his twin. Should he though? He was still mentally debating that idea. 

After a moment he shrugged, having Fred's gloomy mood starting to rub off onto him. "I don't think so. As far as that is concerned, I was at Hogsmede with the gang and you were working your arse off at detention." 

"Good." Was the only reply he got from his twin. 

With a sigh, George hauled him self up and out of the seat. "Look, I'm going to go see if Ron and Harry want to play a round of Exploding Snaps or something. When you're done wallowing in self-pity, come and find me and I'll see if I can help you then. How's that?" 

No Reply came. Getting slightly annoyed with his twin (which was very rare indeed) he turned and walked off, moving over towards another small group of students. He flopped down in a chair next to Hermione and started to talk again with a bit more vigor. George didn't want to stay depressed for long. His day had been perfect. 

Fred sat alone now, watching Angelina read from afar. 


	4. Lee's Move

Continued from the last chapter. I just broke it up into smaller parts to make it easier on me haha!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As for Lee, he had gone over to talk to the sixth year Irish girl. Jade Summers had taken the spot as keeper the year after Oliver had left, but because of the Triwizard Championships she had never played in a real game until this year. She preferred to play as Chaser, but since those spots were taken; the curly red head took the last spot that was open. It turned out that she was pretty good at that as well. 

She had been raised in a relatively Slytherin household. Her Father was a Governor for the School board as well as a consultant for the Department for Dangerous spells and potions. Her mother was the adopted daughter of Darien O'Hare, one of the greatest Quidditch players for the Kenmare Kestrals back in the sixties. Her Brother had left the school last year, studying to become a potions Master currently. All three of them had been a Slytherin.

Jade was considered a disgrace to her family because she was sorted into the rival house; Gryffindor. For all her troubles in her 2ed year, she had found that, this small rag tag group of 3rd year students ahead of her, was more fun and interesting then anyone in the rest of her class combined. She had soon made close friends with Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. Which all soon led to her friend ships with Lee Jordan and the Weasley twins. 

She had been grateful to Katie for introducing her to the others, especially Lee. The Irish girl had a small fondness for Lee, but he being a year older then her was something that put the whole idea out of the question. 

Lee Jordan was currently seated across form her now as he had left the other small group of his friends to talk to her. "You read too much you know that?" He said as he picked up one of the three books she had at her side. The first one titled 'Muggle Fairy Tales Written By Wizards'. He pushed it aside and picked up the 2ed book, titled, 'The Complete Works of Edgar Alan Poe'.

Jade had closed the book she had in her hands, ('The -True- Story of the Wizard Robin Hood of Loxley') and smiled looking up at him. "There is no such thing as reading too much. Besides, I like these books. They are fun." 

"I know they are. I'm just yanking your leg." He said with a smirk as he flipped through the works of Edgar Alan Poe. "But you have read these books several times. Haven't you?" 

She grinned for a second… then, blushing slightly, nodded. "Yes well… they are my favorite you know. You could say that I have almost all of them memorized." She laughed lightly but shook her head. "Which is sad in its own right isn't it."

"It's not sad. I just don't believe that you have them all memorized." He said as he stopped on one poem that caught his eye. He flipped a few pages into the book and held it out past his chest, sitting up straighter so as to read a passage from the book. With a clearing of his throat he spoke in a crisp voice.

__

It was many and many a year ago, 

In a kingdom by the sea, 

That a maiden there lived whom you may know 

By the name of Annabel Lee; 

And this maiden she lived with no other thought 

Than to love and be loved by me. ("Hey, I like this one" He commented before continuing)

I was a child and she was a child, 

In this kingdom by the sea; 

But we loved with a love that was more than love- 

I and my Annabel Lee; 

With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven 

Coveted her and me. 

And this was the reason that, long ago, 

In this kingdom by the sea, 

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling 

My beautiful Annabel Lee; 

So that her highborn kinsman came 

And bore her away from me, 

To shut her up in a sepulcher 

In this kingdom by the sea. 

His words began to slow as he took in the meaning of the words, frowning slightly. He stopped and looked up at the girl, as she had moved form her chair and stood, moving over to his chair. "Well, this turned sort of depressing." He said lowerign the book to his lap as Jade sat on the arm of his chair. She took a breath and continued the poem for him, leaning on the chair in a almost dreamy voice. She happened to adore this poem that he chose to start. 

The angels, not half so happy in heaven, 

Went envying her and me- 

Yes! - That was the reason (as all men know, 

In this kingdom by the sea) 

That the wind came out of the cloud by night, 

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. 

But our love it was stronger by far than the love 

Of those who were older than we- 

Of many far wiser than we- 

And neither the angels in heaven above, 

Nor the demons down under the sea, 

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul 

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee. 

For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams 

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; 

And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes 

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee; 

And so, all the night-tide, 

I lie down by the side 

Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride, 

In the sepulcher there by the sea, 

In her tomb by the sounding sea. 

He had picked up the book again and was reading along as she spoke; she had said it all word for word, perfectly. A sigh was given as she finished and she smiled… opening her jade eyes as she looked down to him. "One of my favored ones. And it's not really depressing. I think it's rather romantic actually." 

He smiled and looped an arm around her waist, dragging her into the chair with him so he could lean on her better. Opening the book again he smiled, asking. "It was rather pretty coming form an Angel's lips." 

This threw the girl for a moment, but after she thought about it, she laughed lightly, and leaned back to look at what poem he flipped through now. She knew he was a flirt. So his comment was not thought about as serious. 

Flipping past a few more poems, he finally asked, "What is another favorite poem of yours? Something a little less depressing perhaps?" 

She moved his hand and flipped through a few more pages for him, pointing to one poem that was marked with a black ribbon. Serenade was its title. She began to speak softly as she had before. Saying the words lightly and tenderly as she read form the book.

__

So sweet the hour, so calm the time, 

I feel it more than half a crime, 

When Nature sleeps and stars are mute, 

To mar the silence ev'n with lute. 

At rest on ocean's brilliant dyes 

(Lee's eyes never pulled from her face. Chocolate brown eyes watched her soft pink lips move over the words. Time seemed to slow as he watched her. He could take note of the freckles that danced over her skin softly, and the curly lock of red hair that always seemed to have fallen into her bright emerald eyes.)

An image of Elysium lies: 

Seven Pleiades entranced in Heaven, 

Form in the deep another seven: 

Endymion nodding from above 

Sees in the sea a second love.

She wasn't able to finish the poem. As she got to a point where she knew the words by heart, she had turned to look at Lee as she recited the words. The last line was said as if it was an after thought, slowly losing the thought altogether as he began to lean closer to her. As her lips moved to the words of 'A second love.' There was no more to be said. 

Lee and watched long enough, and with out thought had slowly been pulled towards her as if a bit of metal attracted by a magnet. With in her last words, he had gently pressed his lips to hers with the softness that could be matched by no other. 

Moments passed before either moved again, but soon he had come to his senses, and pulled back from her, eyes opening with a snap and an apologetic look spread over his face. "I, I, I, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said, babbling slightly. 

As he had pulled back she too had opened her eyes slowly, then blinked as she just realized what had happened. He was speaking now, looking rather flustered, and she could feel a heat growing in her cheeks now. She watched him in this flustered state, and some how pushed her self up from the seat, and back to the arm of the chair. "It's… okay. Really." She said softly as she turned to look for her other books. Not knowing what else to say she stood, picking up her other two books and turned. She looked down to Lee, who still looked rather flustered, and gave a shy smile. "I believe its time for bed.I hope to see you at practice tomorrow?" 

The boy nodded and stood up as well, stuffing his hands into his robe's pockets as he started to rock from the heel to the ball of his feet, back and fourth. "Yes. Yes. Bed time I believe. I think I'll go to bed too-- Ah, my bed of course. Yes. I think I will." And he shut him self up with a biting of his lip. He was a Quidditch announcer but for some reason the right words had left him for the time being. He nodded a few more times before saying. "Oh yes. Yes. I'll see you at Practice tomorrow. Um… sleep well." A nod and, still rather babbly and flustered, he turned and headed for his own dorms, still holding the Edgar Alan Poe book they were reading before hand. 

Jade too decided not to say anything more about this and turned to head for the girls dorms, removing just one more person from the Gryffindor Common rooms for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay!! I decided to break this up into two parts! To make for slightly shorter chapters and such. But I think I know where I'm going with this! Go me!

I would like to thank the people that has reviewed this so far. With out you all I wouldn't have been inspired to continue with this. You're the reason that I cranked out chapters 3 and 4 all in one night.!

I would name and list each and everyone of you, but I am running late from work. Just so you know though, one of the others or me are going to try and get to each of your sites in return! We have been to a few and the work's there have been -great-! Anyhow!! I need to get working on the next chapter! I think we shell be seeing more of Fred and Angelina in the next chapter. And perhaps a "Mystery Person" oooOooOooo We might even find out what Meria (the French girl) was so distressed about soon too! Till then!! R&R and I'll write more!!! 


	5. Fred's Complacation

(a/n): Just a quick note to say IM SORRY, that its taken so long to post. Thank you's and reasons, at end of chapter. Thanks All!

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost week now since the Hogsmede trip with Friday slowly strolling around to come to an end. The gang were all finishing up a Potions Lab in Snape's classrooms, finishing the touches on a Cleaning solution potion; something that both Fred and George vowed to make plenty of to sell in their store some day. You know… for those with guilty mind after some huge prank? So the boys had been paying close attention to the potion they worked on. Or at least George was paying attention. 

Fred had been working with his brother, which was a normal thing since they had proved to Snape that they could be twice as bothersome if broken up at two tables, then if they were kept together at one table. At least this way Snape could keep a constant eye on the boys with out worry, (or at least with out -too- much worry). 

They had been cleaning up now though, adding the last bits to the potion and bottling it. Or at least George was, Fred seemed to be dropping bits of the cleaning potion over his hands, almost bleaching them a paler white then normal.

"Fred, pay attention there. Get any more of that on you and you'll make Nearly-headless nick think you're a ghost too." George joked as he corked a bottle of the potion. 

The distracted twin blinked, turning to look at his hand. A brow raised as he saw the few little pale streaks of his skin. It didn't seem to bother him really. "Looks good on me. Let's see what happens if I dip my head into the cauldron, shell we."

George laughed lightly and pointed over to Lee and Alisia. "How about we dip Lee in it, Die his hair red and make him a real Weasley?" 

"Naw… I like him they way he is. Not like we need any more kin folk anyhow." He said, forcing a soft laugh. But his eyes had returned to the table to their left and forward two. 

Angelina was standing at a table, bottling her own potion, working with Katie Bell. The girl still refused to talk or listen to him. It was enough to drive him crazy (though he already calmed that title long ago.).

He had been watching that table most of the time in potions. Though he was not the only one, George too had his eyes drift many times over towards that table, but Fred was too distracted to notice this. 

George was saying something to him now. With a blink of red lashes he turned to look at his mirror image of a brother. "huh?"

"Bloody hell Fred, are you nutters? (a/n: Thanks Jenn for reminding me of Brit. slang "nutters" ^_^) Snap out of it and hand me that last beaker. I want to get out of here." 

With a sigh the boy reached over, grabbing the last beaker and passing it over to George, letting him collect the last of the potion for bottling. Fred turned back to watching Angelina. Watching her… talking to… Hay! Now who was that? 

A rather tall lanky boy was leaning on the tall table of which Katie and Angelina stood working. The tall one stood there, smiling a charming smile to the girls, speaking about something. Fred knew exactly who that was. It was that know-it-all Ravenclaw in their year; Jonas Witherspoon. What was he doing here? 

Jonas was a good looking boy one would say. He was always talking with the girls, and girls of every house talked about him. He was cool, suave, handsome, smart, and a real gentleman from the roomers. And this raven-haired gentleman was chatting it up with the Beautiful Miss Johnson. 

Fred had stood, grabbing his satchel as he headed towards the girl's table. George had left their potions on the table and followed, hooking an arm through his brothers and steered him towards the front door instead. "Don't start Frederick Patrick Weasley." He said trying his best to sound like their mother, Molly. "They are just talking. We -did- have Potions with the Ravenclaw's today." And with this they walked past the girl's table and headed for the door. 

Fred had caught Angelina's glance though as they passed. She looked at him, frowned…. Then gave a soft glare before turning back to Jonas to give an overly sweet look. "Why of course Jonas. I would love to."

The twins had left the classroom, and stopped in the hallway. Fred was tempted to head back into the room and find out what she would love to do. Just as he started for the door again, Katie Bell had stepped out and stopped. Smiling at the twins Katie stepped over to them and hooked an arm through George's. "Hay guys. Heading for the common rooms?" 

George was about to answer her as he looked down to her with a smirk, but Fred piped in before he could. 

"Kattiebear…. What did Witherspoon ask Angelina?" He said right out looking over at the open doors of the classroom trying to see what the two were doing now. He saw Angelina laughing politely top something Jonas had said. 

Frowning she shot a small glare over at the boy talking to one of her best friends. "Oh. Him? Just being his insufferable self and asked if she would join him for a soda and perhaps a walk around the Lake after class." 

"He What!" Fred yelped at the same instant that George Yelped "Grab Him!"

Fred had started back into the classroom about to protest this entire idea of Soda's and Walks and the lake and…. Jonas! But with George's cry to grab him, Katie and he flanked either side of the jealous red head, grabbing hold of his arms, and started to drag him away from the dungeons and the classroom and Angelina all together. 

---------------------------------------------------------

(a/n): Sorry for the extremely poor chapter. I've had writer's block for the past month it seems x.x, that and I have had so many other things I've had to do that it was just. BAH!!! I would like to take the time to thank some people here :D !!

BloodyAngel, RonWeasly, Tess, Mionee, Noodlejelly, Jinx, Storm Witch RD, Ice Queen, FireDragon Tahlya, Alix, Purple Butterfly, Angel Solo, AngelicFairy, SONYA, L. Morningstar, Susan (Why? Because I Liked George with Katie. Though I hadn't seen it before), Gemin16, Pain in The Yeah!, Adnap Nottap, VanessatheManifcent (oh you'll get to see what Happened with the conversation between Fred and Meria in the next chapter I believe ^_^), Silver Arrow(also known as Jennifer! Thanks! I so forgot the slang Nutters :D! Oh and as for the Poem. Isn't it great!! I love poe! ^_^), WeasleySweetie, Juvenus (You flatter me! And shock me! A fav story of someone's! I feel faint! ::smiles:: thanks! :D ), Ginger(sorry its taken so long. I take it your going to hurt me now hum ::whines:: If I get the next chapter out soon can we postpone that pain? :D ), Zoloft (I hope they can work it out too ;.;!) , taigirl1325 (Ya know! For some reason I'v always seen Lee as a flirt xD! But that might just be how my friend plays him. ::wink:: )…

Just have to thank you all for the kind reviews! They have been a major help in motivating me to write more. :D 

Also… Aphrodisa Dreams for being my BETA reader for chapters 3 and 4. And ::Tugs her sleeve:: If she was online now I would have her BETA read this so I can post it but because she's NOT… and I cant wait.. Ill post this anyhow. SO.. sorry about the bad spellings/grammar if you stumble over them x.x!!!

NEXT CHAPTER:

Will we find out more about Meria? What About Jonas? So what's happening with George and Katie? When with all this confusion Teen pain stop?! WHO KNOWS!! Find out in Chapter Five! R/R!

G. Weasley


	6. George's Dilemma

(a/n): Well with such a demand for George and Katie, I decided to add a small side step here with them. You're right! I need to do more with them in this don't I! Please!! I LIKE these sort of comments! It lets me know whom I should be writing more about! I love the pairings here… well more so George and Katie and you all are right, they get over shadowed by Fred a lot so! With the demands of the readers they will be answered here in chapter 6! So, with out further delay… I give you Chapter 6: George's Dilemma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
He had gotten his twin brother back to the common rooms with the help of Katie Bell. George felt almost exhausted after hauling the boy up the steps form the dungeon and all the way to the common rooms. Fred was almost fighting the trip for more then half the way. But they had gotten the simply livid with jealousy boy to the common rooms and under the watchful eyes of Lee and Jade.  
  
It seemed to take forever but the four of them got the boy calmed down enough to keep him in his seat. "Really now Fred, just set down and think things through. Your acting like he proposed to her!" Lee Jordan said from across Fred.  
  
Fred was seated, for the time being, and tapping his fingers on the sofa's arms, glaring at it. "I want to know what she was asked. That's all. I just don't understand it at all. She won't talk to me, she wont listen to me, nothing. I cant tell her what she want's to hear, and I just don't know what to do to make her realize she's -wrong-." And with this he was up again. But this time the others couldn't stop him and his pacing. He had gotten up and headed for the door to exit the common rooms.  
  
George had jumped up and called "Oiy! Fred! Where are you going?" but Katie reached up and garbed his wrist.  
  
"Let him go George. He won't do anything rash. Perhaps he just needs some time alone?" she said softly, Jade Summers and Lee Jordan both nodding in agreement to the girls statement.  
  
George sat down again frowning as Fred stepped out of site and out of the common rooms altogether. "I suppose your right."  
  
The four sat in an awkward silence for a few more minutes, just looking at each other until Katie gave a great sigh. "Well I'm not going to wallow here any longer. I have some homework to finish up." With this she stood and was about to leave the group her self when George caught her attention again.  
  
"Mind some company?" He said raising form his chair. Sad brown eyes shined as he looked over at Katie. She gave a soft smile and simply nodded lightly. She wouldn't deny him his request. The two of them left Lee and Jade where they had found them in the first place.  
  
Katie and George headed outside of the common rooms and into the halls. The boy had stepped up beside Katie, silent and watching the floor as he walked, not watching where he was going at all. "You okay?" She asked him after a few moments time.  
  
George blinked then looked up, giving off a grand Weasley Petitioned smile. "Of course I'm all right. Just, well perhaps a bit tired. You know that early morning Practice we had and classes and all. Perhaps I might go to bed early tonight. So… what is it you needed to do? Homework you said?" he rambled in a goodhearted way as he decided he needed to take his mind off his twins problems. After all, they were Fred's problems, not his.  
  
She gave a short snorting laugh and shook her head, linking one arm through his to steer him towards the Library. "You can't lie to me George Weasley. This has got your really upset."  
  
"Yes, well, as I keep telling my self, it's not my problem. It's his." He let the girl guide him to the hell of a study place… the Library! But he didn't mind. He may make a fuss about it later but for now it was all right.  
  
"What ever you say George, but I know your upset. I can tell. I haven't heard one joke out of you since class."  
  
"Well if its jokes you want I have a Million of th---mmmm" He was muffled by a thin hand creeping over his lips and a stern look from Katie.  
  
"I didn't mean you should start a stand up comedian routine you know." She gave a soft laugh as his lips still moved under her hand, as if he was bound and determined to finish or even start a joke.  
  
"mmhhmm mmm mmum mmhmm hmm hmmm mmhaahm!" He said under her hand before stopping his murmurs and.. Pulling his head back slightly, gave a kiss to the palm of her hand and then a smile, watching as her hand retracted in a almost split instant.  
  
She had returned her hand to her side, swiping the wetness from his mummers and kiss off onto a hip, turning to continue on walking into the library its self, her face an interesting shade of crimson.  
  
"Gah I said.. that I wouldn't tell a joke as long as you removed your hand." A playful grin over his freckled face as he followed her into the library.  
  
He went over to the normal table that he would find Katie at if she were hiding again. Katie often hid in the Library when she was starting to slack in her homework. She was one of those students that felt a B was a horrid grade, and must keep complete A's or else suffer a huge breakdown.  
  
She had to keep her high grades in order for her father to even allow her to continue playing Quidditch, the sport that was slowly becoming her life. Katie had come to the table that George now sat at lazily, and dropped a stack of books on it. The redness of her face had disappeared finally and she had gone back to the comfortable state in her life.  
  
"Want to help me with tomorrow's potions assessment. Since your so good with that class." She said giving him a soft praise.  
  
"Nope! I think you should suffer through it all on your own." He said as he grabbed one of the books and started flipping through it to find part of the research that she would need. Believe it or not, George had already finished this assigned assessment yesterday. Hay, he may be a wise cracker but he kept up on his study. I didn't say he did it well though. Half-assed is better then nothing at all you know. "Though I would rather sweep you off your feet and take you flying." He said as almost an after thought.  
  
This brought a stunned silence form the girl as she sat down next to him, eyes blinking madly as she didn't quite know what to say to that.  
  
Hell George didn't even know what to say after that. He raised his head and blinked. "Did I say that out load?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He looked at her for a few minutes longer, and frowned, or tried to at least. Katie Bell, when did you turn into such a Girl?"  
  
"I am not "such a gir-" Oh wait, that was a complement wasn't it?"  
  
He gave a short nod, "That's what it was meant to be at least. Would you have rather me said that you have a cute Nose. I admire your nose. It adds balance to your face?"  
  
Well she had to laugh at that slightly, giving off a small chuckle. "No, that's all right, unless you want me to say 'oh gee thanks, I like my nose too'."  
  
He laughed softly too and shook his head, leaning forward in one fluid movement to place a soft kiss on her nose. Just a peck of a kiss, nothing big you know, for he pulled back in a second afterwards with a bright smile. "It is a cute nose."  
  
Katie blinked madly for a moment, visibly flustered. She watched him for a moment as if stuck in time and unknowing what to say next.  
  
She didn't have to say anything though, George played it off as if that was a normal thing. And back a few years ago it was normal, or at least licking a person on the nose or cheek was normal. I guess it's different when it's a kiss to the nose instead of a lick. "So! Lets get this potions research finished shell we?" and he started pointing out pages to her, continuing on as if nothing happened.  
  
She too let the sudden change in emotions wash over her as she moved her seat slightly closer to him, reading what his fingers would point out and the likes. With out thinking, she would lean into him after a while of boring reading, as if he were a life support for her.  
  
Things seemed to go fairly well the rest of that evening. Katie and George were working together silently, both unknowing how comfortable they were so close to each other. Only time would tell what would happen with these two.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(a/n): okay this chapter really bites. Its, cute but, pointless I guess. Well not really pointless but I feel it could have gone better. Oh well that's what I get for thinking hum? It's 4:30 am and i should be n bed. Perhaps I need to stop writing these chapters in the dead of night/butt crack of dawn day's hum? Anyhow R/R! More Lee/Jade and Fred/Angelina/Meria/Jonas to come up in the next chapters! Pleas oh please I want to get this writers block away!!! 


	7. Fred's Words

(A/N): Hay all! Long time no post. I know. Well reasons why at bottom. For now… on to the long awaited chapter! Please note: I don't own them, I didn't ever creat them (save for Meria, Jade and Jonas, and even then I wont take full credit!), they belong to J.K. Rowling and her magical mystical world that enchants the mind and soul! I am just happy to tell my ideas and sort of their world.. so enjoy! PS: Sorry about the bad French. I cant find Book four and I cant figure the sound out well x.x! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had stormed out of the Common rooms in quite a huff hadn't he. Fred Weasley's face felt as red has his hair for the only thoughts he had running through his mind were the looks that Angelina shot him as he passed her. And Jonas' words that he ended up making up anyhow.

Yes made up the words spoken by the Ravenclaw, only because he couldn't hear the real things spoken. His mind weaved and worked out elaborate things that could have been said, down to the simplest one of "shag me baby". He knew most all of the ideas were mad, but he felt him self actually calming with the word game. 

Unknowing where he had gone walking he soon found himself in a brightly sunlit hallway that had arched windows that opened up to a lovely small garden outside. Ah, he had found his way into the western tower, he thought. He rarely came over this way. There wasn't much here, save for the back entrance to the castle and the closest entrance to the herbology green houses (if you didn't want to go out through the front doors that is). Oh and the Hufflepuff Common rooms were around here as well if he remembered right. He had memorized ever entrance he knew. 

He decided that there was nothing of interest here, and, working his way out into the back entrance, he started down the stone steps that seemed to be slowly becoming overgrown with a soft Moss. Moss that grew from a silent drip from above the doorframe, trickling down to create a small slime stream to the steps. He was surprised Flinch had let such an accent waiting to happen spot stay in Hogwarts. Perhaps he didn't know about it. Well that was a thought to file away for another day hum!

He made it out and into Greenhouse number 4, walking through the heavy air and glowing flowers and plants. It was warm in here but that was okay, for the smell of the flowers was oddly enough quite calming. 

He had walked through the green house for a while, this being the biggest of the green houses. He had stopped to look at one flower that seemed to burst into flame when he got to close to it, when he heard the faint sound of humming coming from the other side of the flat he stood near. 

Peeking over the flat of flaming flowers, he saw the back of a girl. Long brown hair drawn up into a ponytail atop her head. She looked familiar but he couldn't tell who it was from here. Walking silently down along the bench flat, he soon reached the end and started down the other row, closing in towards the girl. As he got closer, the humming girl looked up, holding a soft white flower in her hand as she let aqua eyes wander over it's beauty. 

Meria Dibar, the French girl that got him into this whole mess With Angelina in the first place. _No, strike that_, he had to tell him self, _Its not her fault that Angelina wont listen to me. The girl is over reacting. Meria is just a good friend. _And with that he stepped closer. "That's a lovely tune Meria. Bach? _Lobe Den Herrn_?" He asked, naming a popular German song that Bach composed. He believed he named the proper tune she was humming. 

The French girl jumped dropping the flower she held, as she hadn't thought anyone was around. She blinked large aqua eyes at the boy for a moment before letting a smile pull over her lips. "Fred? 'Ello there Fred! What bringz yoo 'ere?" She said in that bad sounding French voice (only bad because writer can't type it well).

Fred forced a smile to come onto his face as he came closer. "Oh, nothing, just thinking. Can I join you?" A pause and a chuckle, "I swear, no plastic spiders or slime or nothing will get you this time."

Giving a soft almost musical laugh she shook her head lightly "I did not believe yoo would do zuch a thing… again. Pleaze, zet down." 

He did so, taking up a patch of ground next to her, letting his hand reach down to pluck up the strange white flower she had dropped. He twirled it around between thumb and finger as he looked at it. "How have you been doing Meria? I haven't talked with you for a while now." 

"Yoo 'ave no' talked wiz me for zome time now becauze yoo 'ave no' been around to talk too!" she said in slight protest but she ended up giving him a soft smile and a nod, "But I 'ave been doing much better lately. Thangz 'ave been straightening up az of late. 'Ow about yoo?"

A simple shrug was given as he looked at the flower. "I have been fine."

"No' from what I 'ave 'eard." She said as she turned, looking at him sadly. Sadly, yes, but she seemed to have that permeate sad look to her face, even when she smiled. "George iz worried. I can tell. I zpoke with 'em ze other night. I though it waz yoo, but I waz mizztaken again." She shifted on the spot so she could look at him front on. "Yoo're bother zaid that yoo will no' talk too him, cauze of me." 

Frowning Fred looked at her slightly annoyed. "It's not because of you. And I have been talking to him; just not talking to him about what he thinks he wants to hear. A promise is a promise and I aim to keep mine." The bitterness filled his words for a brief moment before he realized that it was there. Taking a deep breath he sighed. "Sorry."

"For what?"

A shrug was given again. "For my odd behavior?"

She gave a soft chuckle and shook her head. "Pleaze. Yoo are behaving juzt fine. Though I doo mizz Sunny Sunshine." She gave a pause and a sudden blank, shocked look before continuing. "I can't believe I juzt zaid that!"

Fred laughed lightly as well, and leaning forward, did his best to widen his brown eyes as large as he could, crossing them ever so slightly and preceded to speak in a rather high pitched, gypsy like accent and voice. "Say _what_ my _dear_!? You can tell _me_! I'm Sunny Sunshine! I'm your _Friend_! You can _tell_ me _anything_, for I'm Sunny Sunshine. I want to _be_ your _friend_!" he tipped his head back and forth, left to right, giving his most serious face, mocking a certain Deviation Professor that we all know and _love_.

Giggling, Meria playfully batted at him, "Oh ztop! You're horrible!" But she said this in a good-hearted way that only made Fred laugh as well. 

"You know you love it." Fred said leaning back so his arm propped him up where he sat. His other hand continued to play with the flower. There was a pause between the two as their chuckles started to simmer down to simple smiles and relived sighs. Breaking this small moment Fred spoke up again. "So… truthfully, how is that lil problem going? You said it was straightening it's self out and all?" 

This was not exactly something she felt like talking about now, but she nodded slightly and let her smile fade some. "Yez, it haz started to ztraiten itz zelf out now. I'll be perfectly fine. No worriez." 

"You don't lie very well Meria." He said solemnly. "Have you talked to Dumbledore yet? I'm sure he can do something to help you. To be frank, I think it's rather stupid of you to keep silent on a thing such as this." 

"Yez, I'll keep zat in mind. Note 'oo zelf. 'Fred Weazley zinks I am ztupid'" She said with a scowl as she seemed to slump a bit in her posture. 

He sat up. "Hay now, I didn't say it like that."

"But yoo zaid it." 

"But I didn't mean it like that." He could tell she didn't look convinced, so, reaching out, he placed a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Listen, okay. I said I think it is stupid not to speak to Dumbledore about this. He could hurt you again. Hell, he could seriously hurt himself, along with some other innocents in this school" 

Giving a slight nod to this Meria sighed. "I know."

"How come you haven't talked to the Headmaster already? You said you would." And she had said she would. Back in Hogsmede when she had pulled Fred outside to speak with. She had told him of news that disturbed her greatly, but she knew no others to go and speak to. Fred had befriended her and so far seemed to be her only true friend at this school. 

On the day of Hogsmede, Meria had stumbled over her Twin brothers body outside of the Hogsmede gates, laying chest up on the ground, staring up in the sky. She had said he looked rather drugged out or drunk, but he spoke with a clearness that was never associated with addict before. 

It was a known fact that Christopher Dibar could not and would not stay in school. Most just assumed that he would drink his life away and that was the end of it. Even the professors at Hogwarts gave up the ghost and just dismissed him from school all together, marking him down as a drop out. 

Oddly enough Meria was happier with her twin being out of the picture of school. She and he never got along. There are two types of twins in life. Those who get along so well with each other that it was as if they shared a mind, and those who despised each other so much that, it didn't matter if the other died… one would go on with its life just fine. 

The French twins of Dibar were of the 2ed grouping. Christopher was known for attacking his twin sister at the smallest of things. Even as a baby he would beat on her. As they got older, the abuse got harder. 

Their mother? Could technically be called a heartless whore and black widow. She married several men, let them turn over their fortune to her, then had them killed by 'natural' causes. (Natural being an attack by a random Death Eater and the likes). One of her lovers was once a Death Eater him self. Teaching her the Dark Mark curse was unwise on his part, but made for excellent excuses on hers. Every husband she lost was found under a blazing green mark in the sky. Her innocence was always made clear with this. 

Her son, Christopher, had grown closer to the dark half of his mother then Meria. Meria wished to be nothing like her mother. It was actually her greatest fear! 

There was yet another sigh given to Fred as she just slumped there slightly still. " 'E iz no' around, zo no, I 'ave no' zpoken to Dumbledore. I... I juzt aszumed that 'e might… go away. Perhapz I won't 'ave to worry about 'im." 

"Yes but Meria… what if someone else has to worry about him now? Never know what he is doing right now." He said, trying to encourage her to go and speak to the head master about the problem. He wanted to, but he made a promise to her. But… how long could he keep that promise, if she didn't go and do something about the whole thing? "He is hurting him self too you know. Perhaps if the Headmaster even knew of what was going on, he could help." 

A shake of her head was given as she looked up at him. "Zat iz quite silly Fred. Don't yoo Zink Zat 'eadmazter already knowz about what iz going on? 'E zeemz to know all." 

"He doesn't know everything I bet. And even if he did know, at least you could add to the record. Let him -know- for sure what is going on." He paused, looking very serious. "Meria…" he said and waited till she looked at him again, "I am serious. If you don't tell the headmaster soon, I will. Christopher shouldn't hurt you anymore, nor him self or anyone. Got me?" 

She sighed but nodded lightly. "Yoo are right." And she pushed her self up to standing suddenly, dusting off her robes as she looked down to him. "I shell go and zee if ze 'eadmazter iz free." 

Fred stood awkwardly with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Well I didn't mean right this instant." Then a blank blink followed by a slow growing grin. "But all right. Would you like me to come with you?" 

"No, I will be fine I zink." She said in a almost whisper. "I would like to get my mind ztraightened out before I zpeak to 'em. But zank yoo for ze offer."

Giving a slight nod he looked to the flower that was still in his hands, then to her. "Well then, perhaps talk to you after class tomorrow?" He asked as he stepped forward and slipped the white flower in behind her ear, tucking it behind a strand of hair as well to scare it there. A goofy smile given to her as he stepped back. "George and I could always use another Beater to practice with. Could make a good game out of it!" He said in his naturally chipper voice once again, lifting the gloominess of the room up again.

She gave a sad smile to him as she let him place the flower in her hair. A Pause and she stepped forward, giving him a light kiss to his cheek. "Tomorrow. I will tell yoo 'ow my talk wiz ze 'eadmazter goez." With that she smiled and moved back, bending down to pick up her satchel and soon hefting it over her head and across her chest. "Zank yoo Fred." She said with a smile and turned to hurry off to speak with Professor Sprout about getting to see the Headmaster. 

Fred just bounced up on the balls of his feet then rocked back on his heels, grinning as he watched her leave. He was just happy she was finally going to go speak with the Headmaster. Starting to hum the tune that Meria had been humming when he found her, he turned and started out of the green houses now in a rather good mood. Back to the common rooms for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N): My Gods. It's been nearly if not more then Half a year since I continued this huh. Writers block and lack of time on my part. Work has taken its toll on me, from being moved around and a new office and crap. School once in a while. Family problems. You know, the normal excuses. But anyhow… I hopefully will have time to work on this more…. 

Thank you to ALL that have replied, and I would post personal thanks to each of you here but I have Idea's for the next part, thus, I am going to keep on writhing!! Thanks for the support!


End file.
